Phil is Sick
by spinz99
Summary: Phil gets sick, but the family takes it in different ways, because Phil is always the upbeat and happy one. Claire worries, Jay thinks he needs to man up, and Mitchell just wants everyone to calm down. They realize that he is really sick and that he is the glue that holds them together. Will Phil get better? Or will the family grow apart?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Modern Family***

Chapter 1

Phil wakes up and opens his eyes lazily. He hisses and closes his eyes from the light. There is a dull pulsing pain in his forehead. He tries to get up, but he feels nauseous so he lies back down.

"Claire!" he calls, wincing.

"Mom went for a run, what's up?" Haley says.

"Can you get me some pain pills and a cold rag; I have a hell of a headache."

"Yeah, whatever."

She came back and gave him the pills and a rag. He took the pills and put the rag on his face sighing as he slumped back into the sheets, groaning. When his eyes closed colors flashed behind his eyelids and he struggled to try and fall back asleep. He guesses that he fell asleep because the next moment he opened his eyes two hours had passed. The piercing headache had now changed to a dull ache. He sat up slowly and squinted through the light. He got up from the bed and walked to the door. Just as he opened the door, Claire came up the steps.

"Oh hi honey. Haley told me you weren't feeling well. I went in there to check on you, but you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up. Do you feel okay now?" Claire rambled.

"I am feeling a little better, stills hurts a little though. Thanks." Phil kisses her on the forehead and then says smiling "Now what can I get to eat around here."

Phil puts an arm over her shoulders and Claire holds on to his waist as they walk down the stairs.

_Claire to camera_

"_I was more worried that he would collapse on the stairs. Don't tell Phil, but he looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and looked dead tired, but I let him pretend to be okay, at least for now." She looked nervous and started biting her finger._

They walk into the kitchen to see Alex sitting at the table doing homework. Haley texting on the couch and Luke sitting at the counter blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk.

"Hey Dad" Luke said.

"Hey"

He opened the fridge, and got himself some milk. Claire served some pancakes from that morning and sat down next to him. She watched him scarf down his food from the corner of her eye.

"Hey give that back" Alex shouted.

Haley held Alex's textbook over her head and said "Are you really going to study all weekend?"

"I need too" Alex said.

Haley snorted and the two girls started yelling back and forth. Phil groaned and massaged his forehead. He started feeling lightheaded and the piercing migraine came back with a fury. Suddenly, his vision got spots in it and before he could react he passed out on the ground.

"Oh my god! Phil, Phil!" Claire screamed freaking out.

The room went silent and everyone froze, besides Claire. Haley slowly set Alex's book down. They all were in shock, until Claire went into action.

"Haley call 911, Alex call grandpa and Mitchell, and Luke get some of your dads clothes packed. We need to get your dad to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N= Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, this one is a LOT longer, hope you enjoy**

***I obviously do not own Modern Family***

Chapter 2

_Alex_

"Grandpa, my dad has to go to the hospital." Alex said frantically.

"Jesus! What happened?" Jay said.

"He just passed out. We don't know what is wrong."

Jay huffed and Alex could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"We will be there soon. Hold on."

Alex hung up and tried to stop her hands from shaking as she pressed end. She felt uneasy from her grandpa's reaction, but searched her phone for Mitchell's number. She pressed his number and heard the dial tone ring once…..twice…..three times until.

"Sorry, sorry. Hello?" Mitchell said.

"It's Alex. My dad is going to hospital." Alex breathed.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"He passed out. We are going now. Can you meet us there?"

"Ye-Yes."

The phone switched and she heard Cam talk to Mitchell.

"Hang in there sweetie. We are coming." Cam said.

The phone ended and Alex felt 10 times more relieved after talking to Mitchell and Cam. She put her phone in her pocket and scampered into the kitchen

_Jay_

"Come on. We need to go." Jay said.

"What happened?" Gloria said, while Manny peered in from the next room over.

"Phil has to go to the hospital, he passed out. We are going to meet them there."

"Oh, no!" Gloria said.

"We should hurry up then." Manny said.

"It is not like he is dying." Jay said.

"Have some sympathy Jay, he is your son-in0law." Manny said, while Gloria gave Jay a look, and then nodded at Manny. Gloria picked up Joe then walked out the door with Manny, without Jay.

Jay huffed then grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

_Mitchell_

Mitchell and Cam usually took forever to get ready to go somewhere, but when it came to emergencies they went to action. Cam grabbed one of his many Get Better cards and got Lily ready to leave. Mitchell packed a bag for Lily and the other kids.

"I hope he is okay." Mitchell said.

"I am sure he is." Cam said, but seemed uneasy as well.

"I wonder how Claire and the kids are handling this."

"Yeah, I think we are ready to go"

They grabbed their bags and scrambled out the door, with Lily skipping behind them.

_Luke_

Luke ran up the stairs and tripped on the step, holding back tears thinking about how his dad would shout "Gotta fix that step." He got into his parent's room and slid the closet door open. His mom's side of the closet was neatly organized in color code while his dad's side of the closet was strewn everywhere and randomly placed. Luke grabbed 5 random shirts and pants along with socks and underwear and whatever else he could grab.

"He's gonna be fine, He's gonna be fine" Luke whispered to himself as he shoved the clothes into the duffel bag. He was used to his dad comforting him or his mom reassuring him. But his dad was not there and his mom was not as certain as she usually was.

He zipped up the bag and dashed down the steps towards the kitchen.

_Haley_

Haley grabbed her phone and walked out the front door to get some air. She grabbed her phone out of her side pocket and called 911. The phone was answered on the first ring and a woman's voice said "911, please state your emergency."

Panic overwhelmed Haley and she breathed out in one sentence, "My dad passed out, he had a horrible headache, he is in our kitchen."

"Calm down. We are sending an ambulance your way."

Haley held her phone in her trembling hand and tried to take deep breaths. She heard sirens coming closer. From down the block, an ambulance zoomed down the street. Haley ran down the driveway, and the ambulance screeched to a stop. Two medics jumped out of the back and carry a stretcher out with them. Haley ushers them into the house and points them towards the kitchen where her dad still laid.

_Claire_

Claire tried to keep herself together as she told each of her kids what to do, but inside she was panicking, She wasn't sure if she should prop Phil up or just leave him as he was, so she sat on the floor next to him. He was breathing, but he looked like he was in some pain. She stroked his hair back and held back tears. She could not cry in front of her kids. They needed her now and she could not let them down. She heard Alex come in the room.

"Grandpa and Uncle Mitchell are meeting us at the hospital." Alex said. She looked tight lipped and there was a scared look in her eyes.

"Thanks sweetie." Claire said struggling to get a smile on her face. Alex nodded and sat on a bar stool, waiting.

Next, they heard Luke running down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and caught his breath saying "I g-got the b-bag." He did not let go of the bag, but leaned against the counter, as he tried to avoid looking at his dad.

Claire wanted to hug them both close, but she was stuck in place next to Phil. Instead she continued to alternate looking at Phil and looking at the clock.

It felt like forever, but finally Haley came running into the room with two medics carrying a stretcher. They picked Phil up carefully and set him on the stretcher.

Claire felt empty and numb as they all walked out the door. Haley locked the door and they hurried down the driveway towards the ambulance.

"We can only take two of you with us in the ambulance" said one of the medics.

Claire looked down at her kids and saw Luke about to cry. She guesses that Haley also saw that because she said "Alex and I will meet you there, you guys go ahead."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and Claire hugged Haley and Alex before they got into the van. Claire and Luke climbed into the ambulance and sat on the small bench next to Phil. Even though Luke was much older he scooted next to Claire, and Claire put her arm around him and held him close.

The ambulance turned on its sirens and drove off towards the hospital, where the entire family was heading.


End file.
